sonics sister
by Names Tailz
Summary: this is a story on how Sonic meets his sister Jess,this is my first fanfic so be nice, also sorry but i forgot to break this into chapeters so this is somewhat long. i messed up on the editing to.


Sonic has a sister!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sega characters the only ones I do own are Jess the Hedgehog and Bri the Cyborg.)

(At Robotnik's Fortress)

"Now here's my chance to get away!" Jess said quietly to herself.

Jess ran through the yard area, sneaking in the shadows, trying to avoid the S.W.A.Tbots.

"Well I made it to the fence, now how do I get over?" Jess asked to herself. Jess found a pole lying on the ground. "Hey, this pole will do well."

Jess picks up the pole and pole vaults over the fence to the other side, facing toward the great forest, when she is seen by an S.W.A.Tbot.

"Halt, surrender!" a S.W.A.Tbot said.

"Oh no!" Jess said sarcastically. "Well see you around bolts for brains."

Jess wave's goodbye and runs for her life, but as she is running the S.W.A.Tbot hits her in the arm with a tranquilizer dart, but Jess does not notice.

(Somewhere near the entrance to Knothole village)

Knuckles and Sonic are talking.

"Did you see the look on Robotnik's face?" Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. All I care about is getting back to Knothole and getting away from that crazy place." Knuckles said.

Just then, they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What the …?" Knuckles asked.

Just then Jess staggered out of the bushes, walked a few steps, and fell flat on her face to the ground.

"Who is she?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know who she is, but we need to get her some help," Sonic answered.

"Do you think it's safe to bring her back to Knothole?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure, but still she did fall; besides she may be hurt," Sonic replied.

Some time later in the hospital wing of Knothole, Jess woke up finding herself in a completely unfamiliar room. The first thing she saw was Knuckles and Sonic. Without thinking she yelled.

"Knuckles, Sonic!" Jess yelled putting her hand over her mouth shortly afterward thinking,

You idiot they don't know who you are."

"Nice to know you are awake. Wait! How did you know our names?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic you idiot, she probably heard us talking while we thought she was unconscious. When we were looking at this dart," Knuckles said.

"Yeah let's go with that!" Jess said quickly.

"So who are you anyway?" Knuckles asked Jess.

"My name is Jesseca Hedgehog, call me Jess. If you call me Jesseca I will hurt you badly and I am serious," Jess said hastily.

"Um, yeah, right," Knuckles stated.

"Well where are you from anyway?" Sonic asked.

"I ran away from Robotnik's fortress," Jess said.

"Oh, are you a freedom fighter?" Sonic asked.

"Um, no not really," Jess stated.

"I'm disinterested, I'm out of here," Knuckles said as he walked out. Jess' stomach growled.

"Um, can I eat something cause I didn't eat before I ran away," Jess said, her stomach growled again, and Jess giggled.

"Sure," Sonic said, as the both of them leave the hospital wing.

Sonic and Jess went to the cafeteria.

"Here you go," Sonic said.

"Thanks," Jess said.

"Want me to come with you, so you won't be alone?" Sonic asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Jess answered.

"Oh, okay, see you around then," Sonic stated and left.

"Bye," Jess said realizing that it was too late because Sonic had already left.

Sonic quickly told the guy at the counter to be nice to Jess since she was new.

After getting food, Jess was sitting there by herself at a table eating a chef salad with lots of good things. Tails came in to eat some chilidogs.

Tails noticed Jess and went to sit next to her.

"Hi," Tails said to Jess.

"Hi," Jess said back.

"What's your name?" Tails asked.

"My name is Jess," Jess stated. "What's your name?"

"My name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails," Tails said.

"That's a weird name," Jess said.

"Well, my name's Tails because I have two tails. See?" Tails said.

"Oh, good point. Well, to tell the truth my real name is Jesseca, but I prefer being called Jess better."

"Oh, that's cool. What are you eating?"

"Just a salad, I didn't want anything else."

"You don't like chilidogs?"

"No, not really. I have an allergic reaction to kidney beans."

"Oh, that's sad. They're really good."

"I don't think so."

"So why were you at Robotnik's fortress anyway?"

"Tails you're a reasonable guy, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Before today, I used to work for Robotnik."

"Really? You're too nice! I don't believe you."

"You want proof?" Jess asked. "Well then here's your proof!" Jess showed Tails a button she was wearing on the inside of left lapel, which she was going to remove later. Now Tails believes her.

"So what is with the button?" Tails asked.

"The button?" Jess stated. "The button was so that Robotnik wouldn't robotize you, all of the workers have to wear one, even Snively."

"But I've never seen Snively wear the button," Tails said.

"That's the point. You are not supposed to see it. You just show it to Robotnik and he won't robotize you."

"But how did an awesome person like you end up working for Robotnik."

"He tricked me when I was five. I didn't know who Robotnik was so I thought it would be okay to work for him," Jess explained, "He made everything sound so cool!"

"Wow, well now your at least with friends," Tails said.

"You mean you trust me?" Jess asked.

"Well, duh," Tails said.

"Thanks. By the way, how did you know I ran away from Robotnik's fortress?" Jess asked.

"Um, I was listening by hiding under the window," Tails said.

"That explains what that little brown speck was," Jess said.

"Have you told anyone else you're secret?" Tails asked.

"No," Jess said.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"I'm scared to, but you're nice to me. I don't think everyone else will be," Jess said shyly.

"Well later there is a ceremony for all of the new Freedom Fighters, which includes you!" Tails exclaimed.

"Have you been listening under a window again?" Jess asked.

"No, everyone knows that," Tails said. "But still you should say it then."

"But I have a bad case of stage fright!" Jess exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll be right off stage," Tails said to reassure Jess.

"Okay." Jess said.

For the rest of the day Jess hangs out with Tails, Jess tells Tails more about what she did for Robotnik, which wasn't much anyway, she also shows Tails some of the things she built in all the spare time she had, which was a lot, that was built from spare parts of trashed robots. She also showed Tails a few magic tricks.

Later at the initiation ceremony, Jess is standing at the end of a row of new Freedom Fighters.

"Jess, now Tails told me you have something to confess, well do you?" Sally asked.

"Yes." Jess said.

"Well what is it?" Sally asked.

Long pause, Jess is now starting to look worried, and frightened, also is starting to back up.

"I USED TO WORK FOR DR. ROBOTNIK!" Jess yelled.

After what Jess yelled the whole room drops dead silent, Jess becomes very nervous and starts to cry, then runs off the other side of the stage crying very hard.

Later on that night, Sally goes to look for Jess and finds her on the top of a hill by a tree, alone and crying still very hard.

"Jess." Sally asks.

"Y-yes P-princess Sally?" Jess asks sniffling.

"Please call me Sally, but here you dropped this." Sally said.

Sally hands Jess the small pin that she received at the ceremony but she dropped when she ran away.

"Why are you giving me this?" Jess asked.

"Well for one thing your ran before I could give it to you." Sally stated.

"Sorry, I become nervous really easily." Jess said.

"That's okay, the other reason was because if Tails trusts you so do I." Sally said

"Thanks, now I know I'm not alone." Jess said, "Well at least I know someone trusts me, and I'm also going to get rid of this." Jess said

Jess takes off the pin from Robotnik, and throws is on the ground and smashes it.

"What was that?" Sally asked.

"That was a pin Robotnik made all of his workers wear hidden, so they wouldn't be robotized." Jess said.

"That seems like a good idea." Sally said.

Then there was a rustling sound coming from a bush behind them.

As Jess is standing up, she grabs a stick.

"Who's there?" Jess yelled, "Come out or be prepared."

"WAIT! WAIT! IT IS ONLY US!" Antione and Tails yelled.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize it was you Antione." Jess said

"HEY!" Yelled Tails.

"Sorry, and you too Tails." Jess said

"Why did you follow me?" Sally asked.

"I had zeen Sally coming toward ze hill ze I followed her." Said Antione, "I am a part of her loyal guard."

"I had seen Antione following Sally, so I followed Antione, but besides that I was worried about you Jess." Tails said.

"Thanks Tails." Jess said.

"Awww, no problem Jess." Tails said.

Just then, Jess hears a mechanical whirring and turns around to see a S.W.A.Tbot searching, coming towards them.

"Oh, no." Said Jess.

"Jess what is it?" Sally asked.

"A S.W.A.Tbot!" Jess said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Antione screamed.

"There's a S.W.A.Tbot right behind me isn't there?" Jess said.

"Ohhhhhh." Said Antione as he fainted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jess said, "Bye now." then Jess faints.

Now more S.W.A.Tbots are coming, Jess and Antione have fainted; Tails runs to go get help, but trips and knocks himself out. Sally is the only one who remained conscious, but is grabbed by a S.W.A.Tbot and is taken to Robotnik's fortress.

(Back at Robotnik's fortress, in one of the jail cells.)

Tails wakes up to see Bri, a cyborg, throw him into the jail cell and Antione is starting to wake up.

"Oh my head, what happened?" Antione asked while rubbing his head, then looking up and sees Bri. "Eek it is ze cyborg!" then faints again.

A short time later Jess is lying on the floor now and is starting to wake up.

"Oh, what happened?" Jess asked.

"Glad to know that you're awake." Bri said.

"What do you want?" Jess asked.

"Your help." Bri answered.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You were able to escape, and so I want to get out of here, but first I need you to do something first." Bri said.

"What's that?" Jess asked.

"To hit me in the back of the head with this." Bri said.

Bri grabs one of the bars on the jails cell door, breaks one of the small bars, and hands it to Jess.

"You're joking right?" Jess said. "You can't be serious!"

"I want you to hit me in the back of the head to knock out a mind control chip." Bri said.

"Go for it Jess, we could use the help." Sally said as she starts to pick up Antione.

"Um, okay if you say so." Jess said.

Jess takes the bar from Bri, after she lets Jess out; Jess stands behind her and hits Bri as hard as she can. Knocking the chip loose.

"I believe Tails can take the chip out" Jess said.

"Do you think he could?" Bri asked.

"Yeah, I probably could." Tails said.

Tails managed to get the door open on the back of Bri's head and using tools, he used from Jess' backpack, and removed the chip from Bri's head. Tails gives the chip to Jess and she smashes the chip.

"I'm free!" Bri said excitedly.

"I wouldn't be so excited; we're not out of here yet." Jess said.

"What do you mean by that?" Bri asked.

"I mean by that your mind is free, but we're not free from here." Jess said.

"Oh, okay." Bri said, "is this guy gonna be okay?"

"Oh, yeah, he'll be fine, he does that a lot." Sally said.

"Right." Bri said. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Well it was easy for me; all I did was going through the air vent and escaped through there." Jess said. "But it may be a lot harder since there are more of us."

"Maybe it would still work the same way?" Tails said

"How are we going to get over the fence on the other side, Tails" Jess asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Sally stated, "Now, I say everyone lets get out of here while we can."

"Okay, everybody quick get into the air vent before we get caught." Jess said.

(In the air vents of Robotnik's fortress.)

"Jess why did you run away from here?" Bri asked

"I got tired of what I had done." Jess said. "Also I finally realized I was helping the wrong person."

"Wow, that's deep," Bri, said

"Okay cut that out, you're freaking me out!" Jess said

"Sorry," Bri said

"That's okay, but why did you grab all of us?" Jess asked. "Why didn't you just grab me and leave the others behind?"

"I guess if the others noticed that you were gone they would have been caught anyway by S.W.A.Tbots when they were looking for you," Bri said

"Ohhhh, what happened?" Antione asked

"Well at least he's awake now," Bri said

Antione noticed Bri again.

"Eek! Ze cyborg!" Antione shrieked

"Antione cut it out, Bri is on our side," Jess said

"Well Bri asked me to help her get out of here, so I did, well then she cut a small bar off of the jail we were in, and told me t to hit her in the head to knock the chip out, I did, and now were walking through and air vent to escape from Robotnik's fortress." Jess said

"Zank you for ze briefing Jess," Antione said

Jess hears a noise from below them.

"Hey, what is that?" Jess asked

"It's coming from below us!" Tails exclaimed

"We should see what's up," Sally said

"Dr. Robotnik, this is S.W.A.Tbot 67934-79435 reporting about the prisoners," S.W.A.Tbot reported

"Yes report." Robotnik said

"T-they have escaped." the S.W.A.Tbot reported

"What!" Robotnik yelled

"Bri has also gone with them." the S.W.A.Tbot stated

"What?" Robotnik yelled. "Then why are you standing here you bucket of bolts; find them now!"

"Y-yes sir," the S.W.A.Tbot stammered. "You heard the lordship, code five, and find them now and quickly."

"Oh man that is not good!" Jess said

"What do you mean?" Antione asked

"Antione, I know you do not trust me, but for Robotnik any number or color that has the word code in front of it is not at good thing." Jess said. "We do need to get out of here now."

"Why?" Tails asked

"Because the S.W.A.Tbots will search all of the floors, and rooms. Then will search the air vents, so we have to be out of here before then." Jess said

"Good point lets go now!" Sally said

Everyone runs down the air vent for five minuets, finally make it to the exit, and get out, by hopping down to the brick wall then to the ground.

"Okay we made it out, now we have to get over the fence." Bri said

"Wait I think someone's missing!" Tails yelled

"Wait, yeah, Antione is missing!" Sally exclaimed

"Oh no! He must have fallen or was grabbed!" Jess yelled

"We have to go back for him!" Sally exclaimed

"No! Everyone get over the fence ant to the top of that hill over there." Jess said pointing to a hill far off in the distance. "I'll go back for Antione."

"But Jess, you might get hurt or caught!" Sally exclaimed

"Sally don't worry I'll be fine." Jess said

"I'll go with you then." Sally said

"No, you'll be in enough danger, I'll be fine I know this place like the back of my hand so we'll be fine." Jess said. "I'll just leave my backpack here so I don't get weighed down."

Jess now starts to climb up onto the wall then up to the air vent when Sally stops her.

"Jess don't!" Sally said

"Sally, I know I shouldn't act like my brother Sonic, but I would I'm the only one who could save Antione." Jess said

"Okay, but Jess be careful." Sally said

Jess crawls back into the air vent and walks forward, after a while Jess finds the point where Antione fell, she was relived that he wasn't grabbed until he fell from the air vent.

"Now all I have to do is find him," Jess said. " But should I continue to walk through the vents or walk on the main floor and go to find him, I do know this place like the back of my hand either way."

Then a ring of red light flashed through the vents.

"Uh oh, I guess I have no choice." Jess said as she jumped

Just as the light came closer, Jess jumps through the open vent hole and lands safely on the ground.

"Whoa, that was close." Jess said. "That scanner almost caught me."

Jess hears the whirring sound of S.W.A.Tbots approaching and hides behind some crates, the S.W.A.Tbots walk by and don't see her.

"Okay, so if I was Robotnik, which I'm glad I'm not, but anyway where would I put Antione." Jess said.

Jess starts walking towards the southern end of the building where the jails are for all of the Freedom Fighters, providing none of them escape, trying to find Antione, hoping to not find Antione in one of the cells. A short time later Jess had walked into a dark empty room, as she entered the room she felt as though she was being followed, which is true because she is knocked out by someone from behind and is taken to Robotnik.

(In a jail cell with Antione.)

"Ohhhhhh, what happened?" Jess asked

"I snuck up from behind and got you." Shadow said

Jess starting to sit up, looked directly at the bars, and saw shadow

"Shadow, but why did you grab me?" Jess asked

"Robotnik's orders." Shadow replied

"But, wait how did you know I was here?" Jess asked, while looking up and noticing the video cameras. "Oh no, I forgot about the cameras."

"Well at least now you found you're friend." Shadow stated

Jess looks over and sees Antione.

"Oh, hi Antione, wait how did you know I was looking for him?" Jess asked

"I heard you say it, you do know you talk loud don't you?" Shadow asked

"Oh, sorry I can't help that." Jess replied

After that Shadow leaves, but for some reason does not stay to watch them. After watching Shadow, leave and that he is out of earshot of them, Jess uses her communicator watch to contact Sally's watch that Jess left in her backpack outside.

"Sally, attention Sally, look in my backpack." Jess said

(Outside Robotnik's fortress, on top of a far away hill.)

"Sally hey Sally in my backpack." Came a muffled sound from Jess' backpack

"Hey what was that?" Tails asked

"It sounds like Jess." Sally replied

After searching for a while Tails finally realizes where the sound is coming from.

"Sally, it's coming from Jess' backpack!" Tails yelled

"Tails you're right." Sally said as she took off Jess' backpack and looks through finding watches with different names on them.

"Um, Tails I think this is your watch." Sally said handing Tails his watch that has his name written on the top with metallic letters.

Sally finds six more watches, one for Antione, Rotor, Sonic, Bunnie, Knuckles, and Sally finds her watch that had a brown band then had a light brown watch face. With all of the watches having a note on the back saying that, the colors can be changed.

"Oh it's coming from my watch." Sally said while she was putting on the watch with her name

"Sally, come in Sally, to talk to me press the pink button with a black "J" on it." Jess told Sally

"Jess what's up?" Sally asked

"I was grabbed and was put in a jail cell with Antione!" Jess replied

"Oh no! But how?" Sally asked

"Shadow snuck up from behind me and knocked me out and put me here." Jess replied

"Do you need help to escape?" Sally asked

"No, both of us we'll be able to get out of here fine." Jess answered. " So stay were you are, and don't come after us."

"Okay if you say so." Sally retorted in an agitated way and Sally stopped talking to Jess.

"So we have to stay here?" Tails asked

"Yes, but what do these other buttons do?" Sally asked

"Well the A is to talk to Antione, S is Sally, SH is for Sonic, T is for Tails, R is for Rotor, BR is for Bunnie Rabbot and K is for Knuckles." Tails said. "The shield button is to create a shield and the lock button locks it."

"How did you know that?" Sally asked

"I was checking out my watch while you were talking to Jess." Tails replied

"Okay, well very good Tails, nice work." Sally said

"Thank you." Tails said

(Back at the jail cell in Robotnik's fortress.)

"How do you suppose to get out of zees cell?" Antione asked

"Don't worry, I've got that covered, just do what I tell you and we'll get out of here fine." Jess replied

"Okay, I hope you know what you are doing." Antione said

"Don't worry I do." Jess said

With that being said Jess reaches behind her, pulls out one of her quills, and uses it to pick the lock.

"Didn't that hurt?" Antione asked with an astonished look on his face

"No, not really it grows back in a while anyway." Jess replied

After a short time of jiggling the lock, the door opens, then Antione and Jess make there escape. As they are running unfortunately, both of them are seen by shadow.

"Hey, Antione did you see Shadow?" Jess asked

"Um, no I didn't zee where he was at all." Antione replied

"That's not good." Jess said

"Why is zat bad?" Antione asked

"Because Shadow could attack us at any moment." Jess answered

Jess soon realized she was right, because Shadow jumped out from behind a corner and caused Jess and Antione to stop also get ready to fight. (Okay at least Jess anyway because Antione being a chicken ran and hid behind some crates as soon as he saw Shadow.

"Well you almost made it." Shadow retorted

"How did you get over here so fast?" Jess asked

"After I walked away, I quick took a shortcut around a corner and came here waiting for you're to escape." Shadow replied

For some reason both of them managed to find brooms with handles that, you can unscrew and used that as a defense against each other.

"I don't want to fight you Shadow." Jess yelled

"Why, are you scared?" Shadow sarcastically asked

"N-no, I just don't want to hurt you." Jess replied

Shadow starts to run at Jess, as he is running he swings his broomstick at Jess, and she manages to duck in time for it to swing over her head. The fight continues for some time, Jess mainly just blocking the swings from Shadow.

The fight continues for a while, until Shadow catches Jess off guard and hits her in the head knocking her down, Shadow starts to come again at Jess, getting ready to make sure Jess remains out so he can bring her to Robotnik so he can robotize her.

"Oh no Shadow is going to hit her again, I have to got to stop him and get Jess out of here." Antione said to himself.

Taking out his sword, Antione runs toward Shadow, swinging his sword, cutting Shadow's broomstick in half leaving him stunned.

"Come on Jess, let's get out of here." Antione said as he helped Jess up.

Antione walked with Jess out of the building, she wasn't hit very hard, and they made it outside, and started walking towards the fence when Jess starts to wake up.

"An-Antione what happened?" Jess asked

"Shadow hit you in the head and knocked you out" Antione replied

"How did we get out if we had to fight Shadow?" Jess asked

"I caught him off guard, and used my sword and cut the broom stick in two." Antione replied

"Antione, its okay I feel better now, and you do trust me." Jess said as she quickly shook her head to stop the dizziness.

"What?" Antione asked

"Well if you didn't trust me you wouldn't have saved me." Jess said. "Thanks."

After Jess hugged him, Antione and Jess climbed the fence and rejoined Sally and Tails on the hill and walked back to Knothole, watching the beautiful sunrise. Later on Sally gave Jess a medal for her bravery, but mainly her stupidity, everyone cheered and Jess felt a lot better.


End file.
